Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a sensor unit.
Description of Related Art
A bus bar and a conductive wire (terminal) are generally joined by welding (see Patent Document 1, for example). In Patent Document 1, in order to ensure a wide region for connecting the bus bar and the conductive wire, a terminal wall is formed on the peripheral edge of a through hole, through which the conductive wire passes. However, in such a configuration, the conductive wire is neither pressed into the through hole nor caulked. Therefore, pinholes may be formed in the welded part between the bus bar and the conductive wire and reduce the connection reliability between the bus bar and the terminal.